Holmes' funeral with a twist!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: its the day of Holmes' funeral, after reichenbach falls, and guess who turns up? you'll have to read and find out :  please read and review to let me know if you think i should leave it at that or if you want more :  rating is incase i continue it


**Holmes' funeral with a twist!**

**Watson's POV**

"Doctor? We should be leaving soon" Mrs Hudson said softly from the door way.

"I'll just be a moment" I replied.

"I'll wait down stairs" she smiled and quietly closed the door as she left.

Today was the day of Holmes' funeral, after 3 months of searching for him and no word from him, he was declared dead. . I was dreading it, I didn't want to break down in front of everyone. I just couldn't believe today we would be saying our final farewells to the great man.

I pulled myself together and dragged my self downstairs to see Mrs Hudson waiting by the front door; she was obviously putting on a brave face for me.

We exited together and made our way to the grave yard in the hansom. When we arrived we made our way over to the spot where the plaque was going to go in his memory, since we couldn't find his body we couldn't have a gravestone.

"Doctor, how you holding up?" Lestrade asked as we shook hands.

"Could be better Lestrade, what about yourself?"

"I'll be ok, strange though, never thought he'd go like this, without a proper burial that is" he frowned, I could see the hurt in his eyes so I just nodded and we made our way over to the rest of the mourners, for someone who claimed to have no friends, a lot of people came to pay their respects to the great detective.

I spotted Mycroft and walked over to him "Mycroft" I smiled slightly as I shook his hand.

"Doctor Watson, shame we couldn't be meeting at a happier time, eh?" he tried to smile but I could see that he was trying to be strong and keep up his calm façade.

The Vicar began the sermon and we all fell silent, save for the occasional sob and sniffle from the women present, the men all just looked glum and stared straight ahead, trying not to well up.

"I say, you don't have very much faith in me at all, do you?" called a familiar voice from behind me.

Was that? No it couldn't be. Could it?

We all turned to see Holmes leaning up against a tree, smugly smiling at us all. His face was covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes were ripped and covered in blood.

"Holmes?" I gasped.

"Have I missed a party? What a shame" he smiled as he walked over to us.

"What are you playing at brother? You had us all convinced you were killed!" chided Mycroft.

"I never told you anything, you _brother_, should have noticed from the lack of my body that I was in fact, alive"

As he made it to the group he promptly received a clip round the ear from Mrs Hudson "don't you ever do that again young man! You had me worried sick!"

"_Nanny,_ how was I supposed to know you all thought I was dead?" he scowled.

"How did you survive Holmes? I saw the height from which you fell, you should surely have perished" Watson stated.

"Ah Watson, you saw but you did not observe, you saw the scuffle marks I take it?"

"Yes"

"Well, you clearly saw that both footprints fell of the edge. But, you didn't see the tree root that was a little bit down from the ledge, I grabbed hold of that but he grabbed hold of my leg and tried to take me with him. After a few well aimed blows to the head I managed to kick him off and watched him tumble down the cliff. Now, I couldn't climb up because after the tree stump, there was nothing for me to grab hold of to get me back up to the ledge. So, I looked around, there was a little ledge, very small, beneath me. I slowly lowered myself onto it and shuffled along it till I came to another one, I followed this method until I was near the bottom, I then jumped across into a tree and lowered myself to the ground. I stared there for a few hours while I regained my strength" he paused and lit his pipe before continuing, everyone present was completely focused on his every word.

"Slowly I made my way along the river bank until I found a way out, this took probably a day at least as I had to keep stopping because I had injured my leg when I tumbled. So when I made it out, I started making my way back when I ran into some of Moriarty's men. They kidnapped me and beat me upon finding out what had happened on the cliff. The fools tied me to a chair and thought that would hold me. I distracted them from my hands that were working on the knots by being sarcastic and earning myself these" here he pointed at his face and laughed "once I had undone my hands, I waited for one of them to leave the room. When there was only one guard left, I waited till he turned his back on me, then I rose silently to my feet and using the rope that previously restricted my wrists, I strangled him and made my way through the building. Just to let you know, I was in that building for roughly 3 days before I had perfected my escape plan"

He stopped for a moment, scanning the crowd. When he had finished he smiled to himself and continued, "Well, I got out and to cut the story short, I made my way back here. Taking out Moriarty's gang along the way. Lestrade?"

"Yes Holmes?" Lestrade stepped forward.

"You needn't worry about his gang anymore, there's no one left" he grinned.

"Now, I would very much like a drink. Anyone care to join me?" Holmes asked the crowd.

There were affirmatives so Holmes turned and turned on his heel and strolled away. I quickly caught up with him, but before I could say anything, a hand shot out and rested on his shoulder. When I looked to my side I saw Irene smiling at him. Smiling, I stepped back.

**Holmes' POV**

"I thought it was you in the middle" I smiled as I turned to see Irene smiling at me.

"We need to talk" she said as she pulled me to the side.

"You all go ahead; we'll catch you up, the usual place Watson?" I called.

"Yes Holmes, see you there" he replied and walked off, muttering to Lestrade and shaking his head.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"I was really scared Sherlock. When I heard the news, I couldn't believe it. I thought I'd never hear your voice again" she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and she threw herself into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and continued "now you know what it's kind of like for me when you leave, except of course, I don't think you're dead, but I still miss you Irene"

"Oh Sherlock, I don't want to leave you, ever" she looked up at me; her eyes filled with tears and were glittering in the light.

I leant forward and claimed her lips with my own. We kissed passionately for a good 5 minutes before we pulled apart for breath.

Clearing my throat, I smiled and said "we should, go" she smiled at me, giving me one last peck on the lips before taking my arm and together we went to join the others.

**A/N: should I leave it at that or should I continue it and make it a story? Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading (: **

**Rhiannon xx**


End file.
